Truman Parker (Z-World Series)
'Truman Parker '''is a survivor and U.S Military captain in NGS's ''Z-World. He is part of a platoon of soldiers sent in to respond to the initial outbreak, Truman was assigned to a smaller squad that he led to move in and pull survivors to a designated evacuation point. Pre-Outbreak Location Unknown Very little is known about Truman's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the U.S. Military. Post-Outbreak Season 1 "Lullaby" Truman, along with the rest of his unit arrives at the Arizona Survivor Camp and escorts them back to Camp Greenlight in order to wait for rescue. Later, he is confronted by Adam and Cooper who want to know when the evacuation is coming, he dismisses them and tells them that it will be there soon enough. He is once again seen when Ollie runs to get help after Albert and Gordon broke out into a fight, he and Wallace both run to the tent and restrain the man. Truman arrests and hauls Albert off to his tent where e places him under guard. Later, Truman speaks with Adam about possibly reinstating him as a sheriff to keep the civilians in line so he and the rest of his people can focus on keeping the camp safe from infected, Adam replies that he will consider the offer, but for now he needs to be with his family, Truman says he understands and dismisses him. "A New Day" After receiving word a few days prior from a lone member of the British Army that was sent in to reinforce the U.S Army, Truman orders Emmett to lead a fire-team including Wallace, Dean and Carmen to patrol the highway coming from the city with the intentions of finding out if the infected are truly coming towards them as Remy said. He is seen once again after a fire breaks out in the civilian REC area. He, along with Miller and Charles try and help the citizens put out the fire and save many of the tents, once the fire is out, Truman scolds the group on watching their fires and that they cannot afford to have a blaze start. The group seems conflicted on his comments, soon after he dismisses them and orders them to clean up their mess. After Emmett's fire-team arrived back from their patrol, Truman debriefs them after getting a quick report from Emmett and then dismisses them, going on to up the amount of patrols and stationing both Miller and Roger on the gate for the night. Truman pulls Emmett aside, asking him how bad the situation outside is. Emmett shakes his head, telling him that it has gotten worse since they've pulled back the survivors. Emmett is quick to admit that he feels the sheer amount of noise coming from the camp is going to pull more and more infected towards them quickly. Truman acknowledges his worry and tells him that he will up the amount of patrols, but that they shouldn't get comfortable as he is expecting full evacuation from the camp in the coming days, Emmett asks why they're being pulled out to which Truman tells him they're being pulled back to Washington to bolster the defensive line. Killed Victims * N/A References N/A Category:Z-World Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Camp Greenlight Category:U.S Military Category:Leaders Category:Alive